Surviving and Alone
by Vulthuryol
Summary: Follow Snowfel's story from the beginning in Helgen. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Surviving and Alone

By,_ Dohvakiin_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Snowfel.

First Fanfic, please review and let me know if I should continue it.

I accept constructive criticism, no flames please.

Chapter 1

The fog over Snowfel began to fade, and slowly her senses returned, the strong scent of pine assailed her nose, rotting wood beneath her body, she was on a cart of sorts, its rocking motion allowed no rest.

She could hear male voices above her head; she kept still hoping to hear something that could help her figure what happened, she couldn't remember anything. But somehow one of men saw her twitch to consciousness.

"Hey you, you're finally awake." His grating voice floated over her head, and she knew she had to respond.

With effort Snowfel pulled herself together into a seated position, opening her eyes and swept her gaze quickly across her new surroundings.

A bleak grey landscape greeted her, tall pine trees as far as she could see, great boulders lined the road, fog lay heavy over anything, _Skyrim_, the word appeared in her mind without call, this was Skyrim.

Snowfel refocused her gaze; she sat in a cart with three others, all men, all Nords, at another time she would've felt horribly out-of-place, being Mer, but their current situation she felt was dire and cast aside any racial differences.

Turning to look forward she saw it was an Imperial soldier guided the jaded horse along the cobblestone road, ahead she saw a similar cart, so it's more than just us she thought, sure enough, behind them another cart followed.

Finally satisfied she turned her attention to the speaker, a big Nord with rusty blonde hair surrounding a haggard face with eyes full of fire, he spoke again in that rough voice she had difficulty understanding.

"You were trying to cross the border right, walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there."

Snowfel turned the look and the second man; he was decidedly smaller with stringy dark hair something about his face she didn't like. He spoke, his voice gruff and full of accusation

"Damn you Stormcloaks," He spat. "Skyrim was fine until you came along; the Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He said to the blonde Nord.

_S__tormcloaks? What have I got myself into?_ Snowfel thought to herself.

He spoke again, addressing her now. "You there, you and me we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Snowfel remained silent, she wasn't sure what the Stormcloaks or the Empire was but she could tell it wasn't something she wanted to get into, all she knew was that her hands were bound and wherever they were going wasn't a good place.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The blonde man pointed out.

Snowfel had to agree with him on that one, and was about to ask him where they were headed, with hopes that he knew something of what was happening, when the Imperial soldier, tired of the prisoners talk, yelled at them to shut up.

The silence didn't last long, the thief spoke this time, gesturing with bound hands to the third man.

"What's wrong with him?"

Snowfel turned to look at third man who had been silent thus far, she could see why now he was gagged, several times over, he was big like the first Nord, but there was something regal in his build, his chestnut hair combed away from a high forehead, green eyes below elegantly raised eyebrows, he was handsome.

Their gazes met, and she flinched, there was power behind his eyes, his gaze seemed to pierce right into her, what passed between them she didn't know, but she was so lost in his emerald eyes that she almost didn't hear when the blonde Nord answered the thief, righteous anger in his voice.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king." The blonde man spat in anger.

_Ulfric Stormcloak?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Please review!

I own nothing.

Enjoy.

_Coming to Skyrim had been a bad idea, Snowfel shrugged her pack onto her shoulders and continued her trek through Skyrim's grassy plains, so different from Valenwood her home, why did she leave? The elf shook her head, heavy black hair falling over her face. She should have gone to Cyrodil; Divines knew they treated her kind better than here. _

_Here Nords reigned big and tough like their land, and Elves, slender and quiet were held in low regard, for the Nords the only right way of doing anything was with a battle hammer and war cry._

_Being a magic user in their eyes was to be a coward._

_Being both a mage and an Elf, things were difficult for Snowfel, she had decided to stay out of towns unless she needed supplies, despite all the racial prejudice, Skyrim was fascinating, she had collected many plants that she hoped to grow in Valenwood, especially the one called Ninroot, it glowed and made chiming noises before picked. _

_And there was so much to discover, ruined fortresses, caverns, barrows filled with mystery, just begging to be found, drauger to be fought, chests to be looted, traps to evade, Daedra to strike deals with. _

_Snowfel couldn't begin to recount all the thing she had seen and done since she had crossed the border, she carried with her souvenirs from many a desperate battle won by her blood and sweat, and now it was to come to an end, that afternoon she had set out for the Cyrodil border._

_She hadn't planned on leaving Skyrim so quickly, but the situation there had changed from bad to worse, some sort of civil war had started and had turned neighbor against neighbor, the whole of Skyrim was engulfed bloody battle, the race discrimination had reached extreme levels, and Snowfel decided to get out while she still could._

_Footsteps behind her shook Snowfel from her thoughts, on instinct she grabbed her elven battleaxe and spun to face the noise. The owner of the footsteps was a slender man in just a loincloth, holding a satchel in one hand, eyeing Snowfel's battleaxe with fearful eyes._

_A courier she realized, Snowfel lowered her battleaxe, holding it easily with one hand, the courier straightened with obvious relief, and walked over still watching Snowfel with watchful eyes._

_"I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver-your hands only."_

_He began to rummage through his satchel. "Let's see here…. A letter… Not sure who from. He wouldn't say. Just that he was a friend of yours."_

_He handed her a letter, immediately she knew it was from Valenwood no other place made paper so soft._

_The courier turned to leave. "Looks like that's it. Got to go."_

_"Wait, here, for your trouble." Snowfel called, her mellow purr turned him around instantly, and she flicked him a septim._

_"Hey, thanks!" The courier exclaimed and ran off, presumably to deliver more letters._

_Snowfel waited until he was out of sight, and then with a pounding heart opened the letter, it was from Cael, her best friend, she sat heavily on ground._

_Dearest Snowfel,_

_I hope this letter finds you well; you needn't worry yourself over anyone back home, all is well._

_But recently something in your past, your nature has been uncovered, something great importance; I cannot say what for fear of this letter falling into the wrong hands._

_I cannot help but beg you to return to Valenwood with all possible urgency._

_The quicker you come, the quicker all of us can be at peace us and this something righted._

_I already suspect some people know of this, and are out for your blood._

_I again cannot stress enough the importance of you returning to us, alive._

_Take no necessary risks and do what you must to return._

_Please hurry so that my heart may be at rest._

_Yours forever,_

_Cael _

_ Snowfel's hands shook as she read the letter, home; she needed to go home, NOW._

_She reread the letter but it revealed no more than the first time. But that was alright she knew what was important, Cael was worried and she was in danger while she stayed in Skyrim._

_That day Snowfel had walked many miles, crossing north across grasslands headed for the closest Cyrodil border, from Cyrodil she could make plans to get to Valenwood. There was little opposition on the way; she only bumped into a sabre cat once and a handful of the strange skeever creatures. So far no assassins or even thieves, she couldn't believe her luck._

_On the seventh day she found a wild horse and being an elf it was easy to convince the steed to allow Snowfel to ride him for a time, but only a few days after everything spiraled to a horrifying end._

_Snowfel remembered it clearly, she had finally stopped for break after days of travel, grasslands left behind she had at last breached the forest's shadows, she had let the horse go at the forest's edge, and now alone once again she couldn't help long for her home that this landscape reminded her of. _

_Pulling the heavy bloodred hood of her cloak over her face, Snowfel set her satchel on the ground, pawing through it for something eat, taking a loaf of bread she leaned against a tree, enjoying the simple taste. Every bone in her body ached, she had been riding for days and nights only stopping take care of the stray wolf or two that wandered into their path, no food no rest. As an elf back in Valenwood, she was strong and lithe, but like most elves but not built for endurance or Skyrim's ever changing land._

_She could already see the changes in her, skin not as smooth as before pulled taught over hard muscles, slender hands rough and calloused, she was becoming tougher and she liked it._

_Snowfel shifted against the tree's rough surface and looked up at what little sky she could see, it was midafternoon; she should hunt to replenish her dwindling food supply, the elf pushed herself off the tree and took her bow moving to get her quiver with the other hand but that was as far as she got._

_A barrage of scents assailed her and all the sudden she heard the crunch of leaves underneath many boots, Snowfel dropped her bow, swinging out her battleaxe into ready hands, crouched low waiting for... Something…_

_It came from behind._

_Icy cold steel settled against the soft skin of her throat, Snowfel went still, her mind in complete confusion, how was it that someone could've snuck up on her, out of all the races, excepting the Khaijit, Elves had the best hearing no one could sneak up them, Snowfel felt a sudden dread was this what Cael had warned her about?_

_A voice spoke in her ear, deep and resonating with simmering power._

_"Drop the axe."_

_She did what he asked without pause, she had daggers hidden in her boot._

_"Good, you're smart lass."_

_Snowfel seethed at being called lass, but remained silent, turning her gaze upwards, she was surrounded there was about eight men and women in a semi-circle around her, they wore armor fashioned of quilted leather and chain mail, a blue sash wrapped about their upper chest and down their torso, hooded cloaks covered their expressions._

_The man behind her shifted his grip on the dagger at her throat and with his other hand, began feeling her for concealed weaponry, Snowfel stiffened as his hand ran down her sides and legs, his touch cool and perfunctory but she felt him pause at her boot, she swore to herself, as he pulled out the two daggers throwing them to the ground._

_"Sneaky one, eh?"_

_His hand fell and out of the corner of her eye she saw him motion to the men, two of them came forward and stood behind her placing heavy hands on her shoulders. Her capturer walked around to face her, and she lifted her head in defiance, her eyes hard._

_He was impressive, tall and broad-shouldered, armor akin to his soldiers but with steel plates on top, he pushed back his hood, revealing a face with piercing green eyes and fine chestnut hair, but most striking was his commanding air, the very way he walked exuded power._

_Suddenly Snowfel was afraid, just looking into his eyes she could the barely controlled energy and rage, she lowered her head; this man would kill without thought._

_"So, my lass what are you doing so close to the border?" He asked, leaning down he picked up her battleaxe, looking it over with the air of seasoned warrior. "Elven, this is fine craftsmanship, heavy as well, perhaps you're stronger than you look. Who's body did you loot this from?" _

_She bristled at the shrouded insult, but kept her silence, the less said the better._

_"Speak girl, are you mute?" irritation flickered in his honeyed words; she almost wanted to reply do anything for him to keep speaking; his charm lay heavy over her, she could feel a shadowed presence pressing against her mind, trying to gain purchase inside. _

_Snowfel did nothing, reciting in her head all the spells she knew for mental awareness, pushing back the presence with all her force. She would not let him violate the sacred fortress of her mind, she saw his brow furrow slightly and the attack doubled. Snowfel returned with fervor, fists clenched her entire being hell bent on defending from his prying eyes. _

_She winced as he pummeled her barricades filling her mind with pain, gathering what strength was left she launched a counter attack, in his surprise she overcame his defense with ease, his mind laid bare before her._


	3. Chapter 3

_Her triumph only lasted for a moment as memories from his mind swirled before her._

_The first was in a house splattered with blood he knelt among the wreckage the body of the dying girl in his arms, he was crying, the girl touched his cheek weakly, "Ulfric, let me die." He shook his head pulling her closer to him. "No Kara, no." She smiled softly. "I love you." Her hand dropped and she went limp in his arms. His scream echoed endlessly in Snowfel's ears, she bit her lip in sympathy as she watched the memory._

_A new memory arose._

_It was of the Great War, blood so much blood, she saw him swinging his mighty axe killing without thought. Many elves fell under his deadly assault, his face full of rage, no regrets as he extinguished life after life._

_The scene changed._

_This one of fire, a small Khajiit and village burning, flames licking away at the weak thatch buildings, Ulfric watched from the distance as his soldiers cut down the Khajiit left and right, whether male or female, adult or child. The cries of the dying innocents fell upon deaf ears; he watched the massacre with blank eyes._

_A tear slipped down Snowfel's pale cheek as she watched in horror._

_The memory swirled before her presenting another scene, a ruined fortress in the background._

_Ulfric stood before a small of army of soldiers in the same regalia as the ones who had captured her, she couldn't hear what he said but she supposed it to be a post battle speech. The soldiers rushed forward their war cries split the air, in the ruins, warriors dressed leather and chain mail armor leaped from behind stone and charged to meet the adversary._

_The sounds of war broke the quiet, blood spilled forth ceaselessly and many eyes saw their last sunrise. Snowfel realized this must be two warring armies that had caused the civil war she had heard of. She watched as one of Ulfric's soldiers plunged his sword into his foe ripping the helm from the enemy's head as a prize. A howl erupted from the man's throat as he looked upon the face of the Imperial, the soldier fell to his knees, holding the dead body close, tears streamed down his face as he whispered. "Brother."_

_Snowfel wanted turn away from the awful sight, feeling tears of her own beginning to fall._

_Then everything shook, memories fell away, his voice boomed in her head causing excruciating pain._

_ "I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath...I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must."_

_Snowfel's grip on him slipped and he ripped his mind from her grasp, and she returned to the present just in time to see Ulfric as she now knew him, swing his hand and backhand her hard across her face, she gasped in pain her head snapped back with the force of the blow._

_The hood that hid her elf ears from sight fell back; revealing her elven features clearly; Snowfel swore heavily in her native language, this wasn't good, not good at all._

_"Sire!" One of the soldiers holding restraining her spoke. "Look!" _

_Ulfric turned back to face her, seeing her elven heritage, his face registered surprise at first then pure and unbridled hatred, he stepped forward grabbing her by the throat and lifted her a few feet off the ground._

_"Damn you elf, your kind is the reason Skyrim lost her freedom, you're sucking the life from her slowly, and I. Won't. Let. That. Happen."_

His hand tightened around her delicate neck, her lungs burned for lack of air, Snowfel began to quiver, she didn't understand, most nords loathed her kind, spat on them, insulted them, but killing? They had never crossed that line. It wasn't even her Ulfric hated but what she represented. He spoke with such anger and odium the likes she hadn't seen in years.

_"You're a blight on the fair face of Skyrim, like weeds kill one and two more of you rise up, no matter, I will uproot all of you."_

_His thumb pressed against her windpipe and breath failed to come, black crept into the corners of her vision and she could no longer feel her fingers or toes. Death whispered lullabies in her ear calling her to its loving grasp._

_Cael, she thought, I'm sorry, I was so close._

_She was about to let the darkness take her, when she heard soft footsteps and unsheathing of swords, she felt large presence near, creeping closer and closer. Ulfric also noticed, but too late._

_He callously released his hold on her, letting her crumple to the ground. He swiftly grasped his axe as did the rest of his men but they were surrounded, archers with bows strung and Imperials soldiers, gleaming swords drawn._

_"Surrender, Ulfric, You are outnumbered." A tall man in general's garb stepped forward._

_"Tullius." Ulfric sneered._

_The general inclined his head, "You're a hard one to catch, but at last our patience pays off."_

_ Ulfric only growled in response._

_"Come on Ulfric, I'd much rather take you and your men alive than partaking in more pointless death."_

_Ulfric gave him a hateful glare but motioned to his men to stand down; they did so, grudgingly placing their weapons on the forest floor._

_Snowfel attempted to rise, seeking the safety of the imperials, but Ulfric saw this and smashed his heel into her forehead, and all faded to black…_


End file.
